Projekt Rosie
by abirdonalilactree13
Summary: 'Alleinerziehend' kann man John Watson nun wirklich nicht nennen. Immerhin hat er Sherlock. Und dieser nimmt seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, Rosie alles beizubringen was er weiß. Eine Collaboration mit theslytherinof221b.
1. Prolog

Ich liebe meinen Sessel. Meinen bequemen Sessel mit meinem weichen Kissen und allem was so dazu gehört. Wie ich jetzt aber hier VOR meinem Sessel, auf dem Teppich mit einer Vielzahl von bunten Bauklötzen, Bilderbüchern und Kuscheltieren gelandet bin….

Rosie sitzt vor mir zwischen meinen Beinen und stapelt scheinbar willkürlich verschiedene Klötzchen aufeinander. Der Turm ist schon "etwas" nach rechts geneigt, weshalb ich die gesamte Konstruktion behutsam mit der linken Hand, während meine rechte Rosie sanft stützt, wieder etwas zurück in Form bringe.

Heute ist mein freier Tag und ich habe mir vorgenommen, so viel Zeit mit Rosie wie nur möglich zu verbringen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, vollzeit zu Hause zu bleiben, aber zum Glück gibt es ja Mrs Hudson, Lestrade (beziehungsweise die Nanny seiner Kinder) und Sherlock… Wo auch immer der sich gerade herumtreibt.

Und als hätte ich es heraufbeschworen, höre ich schon schnelle, stolpernde Schritte die Treppe hoch poltern.

Ich drehe mich gerade rechtzeitig um, um einen aufgeregten und etwas zerzausten Sherlock die Tür herein eilen zu sehe. Auch Rosie ist etwas überrascht und prompt liegt ihr so vorsichtig errichtetes Bauwerk wieder in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden vor uns verteilt.

Doch Turm und Klötzchen sind bereits vergessen, als sie sieht, dass ihr Onkel Sherlock eine große farbige Tüte stolz hochhält.

"Sherlock du solltest doch Milch besorgen.", sage ich stirnrunzelnd, "Wir haben keine mehr und Mrs Hudson weigert sich, schon wieder für uns einkaufen zu gehen."

"Langweilig."

Sherlock wirft achtlos Mantel, Hut und Schal in eine Ecke. Dann schiebt er einen Haufen Klötzchen beiseite und kniet sich zu uns auf den Boden.

"Hast du zumindest den Brief zur Post gebracht, wie-"

Er ignoriert mich und packt stattdessen die Tüte aus: "Schau mal, Rosie, was ich uns mitgebracht habe."

"Es sind definitiv nicht die Windeln, um die ich dich gebeten hatte.", erwidere ich trocken.

Rosies Augen beginnen zu strahlen und sie lacht glucksend auf, als sie nach der leeren Tüte greift.

Sherlock hält mir jetzt drei bunte Bilderbücher unter die Nase.

"Wir haben gestern Abend zum dritten Mal 'die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt' gelesen und mal davon abgesehen, dass eine Raupe, die in dieser kurzen Zeit mehrere Kilogramm Obst verzehrt, gar nicht existieren kann und sollte und sie ein schlechtes Vorbild-"

"Rosie mag es aber sehr gerne und es ist im Moment das einzige Buch bei dem sie gut einschlafen kann. Außerdem war es ein Geschenk von Anthea."

Ich unterdrücke ein Gähnen.

"Der junge Geist ist noch formbar. Sie ist in einem Alter in dem sie immerzu etwas neues lernt und wir sollten-"

Sherlock redet weiter, doch ich blende ihn aus. Nicht dass ich das öfter tun würde, aber heute bin ich einfach zu müde. Rosie fängt inzwischen an, immer öfter durchzuschlafen. Manchmal wache ich aber trotzdem noch nachts auf, weil ich denke, etwas gehört zu haben und dann schaue ich nach ihr.

Und dann beobachte ich sie wie sie schläft und bin so unheimlich stolz.

Ich strecke ein Bein, das mir vom Sitzen auf dem Boden eingeschlafen ist, weil ich demnächst aufstehen möchte, um mir einen Tee zu machen. Doch dann fällt mir ein, dass wir ja keine Milch mehr haben.

Stattdessen greife ich nach den Büchern, mit denen mir Sherlock immer noch aufgeregt vor der Nase herum fuchtelt.

Ich reibe mir die Augen, um die Buchstaben besser lesen zu können.

Dann entziffere ich die Titel.

"Quantenphysik für Babys, Relativitätstheorie für Babys und Thermodynamik für Babys", lese ich ungläubig vor. .

Und während Sherlock zu einer längeren Erklärung ausholt, frage ich mich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee wäre, Sherlock babysitten zu lassen.


	2. Schatten und Flammen

Rosie hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf gehabt, mit jedem Tag steigt ihre Eigenständigkeit. Diese beiden Dinge machen es an manchen Tagen schwer, sie rechtzeitig zum Schlafen zu bringen. Heute scheint genau so ein Tag zu sein. Also sitze ich hier jetzt schon seit gefühlt Stunden, habe ihr vorgelesen, ihr mit Handpuppen etwas vorgespielt und sogar versucht, sie in den Schlaf zu singen. Vergeblich. Nach jedem Versuch schaut sie nur mit großen bettelnden Augen zu mir auf und schiebt ihre Unterlippe nach vorn. Ich kann einfach nicht nein zu ihr sagen. Also packe ich meinen letzten Trick aus, gehe zum Lichtschalter und sage: "Achtung Rosie, jetzt wird es dunkel.".

Da ich früher am Abend noch Hoffnung hatte, sind die Rollläden schon geschlossen und so sind wir nun in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ich höre Rosie einen verwirrten Laut ausstoßen und ich beeile mich, um schnell nach der Taschenlampe auf ihrem Nachttisch greifen zu können.

"Glaubst du, du kannst ein paar Tiere für mich erraten?", frage ich Rosie, während ich die kleine Lampe anschalten.

Sie klatscht in ihre kleinen Hände und lacht quiekend auf. Ich streiche ihr sanft die blonden Locken aus der Stirn und setze mich vor sie auf die Bettkante.

Ein Vogel, ein Elefant, ein Schmetterling,... So weit kommen wir, bevor die Batterie den Geist aufgibt.

"Sherlock?", rufe ich, "Wo sind die Batterien?"

"In der unteren Nachttischschublade.", ertönt es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Ich öffne eben diese und ein Haufen loser Batterien kullern mir entgegen. Große und Kleine in allen möglichen Farben.

"Lass mich anders fragen: Wo sind die vollen Batterien?"

"Ich habe Mrs Hudson gestern schon Bescheid gesagt.", kommt es jetzt von direkt vor der Kinderzimmertür.

Die Tür öffnet sich nun einen kleinen Spalt und ein Lichtstrahl fällt mir in die Augen.

"Du hast ihr also schon wieder Schattentiere gezeigt? Langweilig. Warte einen Moment.", sagt er.

Der letzte Teil war nicht mehr an mich gerichtet, sondern an Rosie.

Sekunden darauf hat er den Raum auch schon wieder verlassen und ich kann Gerumpel und Getöse aus seinem Arbeitszimmer hören.

Noch bevor Rosie wieder anfangen kann unruhig zu werden, wird erneut die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet und Sherlock schlüpft nun endgültig herein.

In der Dunkelheit kann ich nicht sehen, was er dabei hat, aber ich kann einige mir nur allzu vertraute Geräusche ausmachen.

Das Flackern eines Streichholzes, sein Gesicht wird kurz in waberndes Licht getaucht.

Rosie ist jetzt ganz still und schaut aufmerksam ihrem Onkel zu.

"Das ist aber ganz schön gefährlich, Sherlock, was wenn der Bunsenbrenner umfällt?", frage ich mahnend.

"Sei nicht albern, John. Ich habe einen Feuerlöscher dabei.", antwortet er.

"Das Licht flackert zu sehr, als dass ich ihr weiter Tiere zeigen könnte..."

Sogar in dem schwachen Licht der Flamme kann ich sehen, wie er eine übertrieben verwerfende Geste macht. Danach sagt er: "Ich habe hier etwas viel spannenderes: Rosie, schau mal, was passiert, wenn ich Kupfersulfat in die Flamme halte?"

Nun schaut er Rosie erwartungsvoll an. Sie hat sich von ihrer ursprünglichen Position entfernt und sitzt jetzt weit vorgelehnt neben mir. So kann sie das Geschehen vor sich besser beobachten.

Ich antworte an ihrer Stelle: "Es schmilzt?"

"Falsch.", sagt Sherlock knapp und schon leuchtet die Flamme in einem kräftigen grün auf, "Kupfersulfat gehört zu der Stoffgruppe der Sulfate. Es ist farblos, unbrennbar und sehr gut wasserlöslich. Man verwendet es zur Herstellung von Sylvesterraketen, was mich zu einem weiteren Versuch bringt...", es scheint, als wäre er in Gedanken schon bei seiner nächsten desaströsen Aktion. Jemand sollte eingreifen, bevor er sich auf eine konkrete Idee festgelegt hat . Und dieser Jemand trägt wie so oft mal wieder meinen Namen.

"Sherlock!!", sage ich also warnend.

"Vielleicht später.", raunt er Rosie zu und zwinkert.

Ich verdrehe die Augen, mache mir aber eine gedankliche Notiz, das restliche Kupfersulfat zu entsorgen.

"Was glaubst du passiert bei Kalium?", fragt er, als die Flamme wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Farbe zurückgekehrt ist.

Rosie zeigt in Richtung Teppich.

"Richtig, sie wird violett!", sagt er enthusiastisch.

Staunend betrachten Rosie und ich die flackernde Flamme.

"Kalium hat die Ordnungszahl 8. Man kann es zur Trocknung von Lösungsmitteln verwenden.", sagt er ganz nebenbei.

Ich muss lächeln.

"Und was passiert bei Kalzium?", fragt er als nächstes.

Diesmal wartet er keine Antwort ab, sondern lässt wie durch Zauberhand eine rote Flamme erscheinen.

"99% des Calciums im Körper des Menschen befindet sich in gebundener Form in den Knochen und in den Zähnen.", sagt er und lässt die Flamme zur Untermalung seiner Worte nochmals aufleuchten.

"Was passiert bei Natrium?"

Rosie blinzelt in die Flamme. Sie sitzt jetzt wieder in ihrem Nest aus Decken und Kissen und ich sehe wie sie sich entspannt. Das Flackern hat auch auf mich eine beruhigende Wirkung.

Sherlocks Hand bewegt sich und die Flamme leuchtet gelb auf.

"Als nächstes haben wir Arsen.", sagt Sherlock.

"Hatte ich dein Arsen nicht weggeworfen?", frage ich.

Er ignoriert mich.

"Arsen hat die Ordnungszahl 33, die Periode 4 und befindet sich in der 5. Hauptgruppe. Es ist ein Halbmetall."

Die Flamme färbt sich fahlblau.

Er kann sein stolzes Grinsen nicht verbergen, als er unsere Reaktionen sieht.

Nun schiebt er den Bunsenbrenner etwas beiseite und beginnt zu erklären:

"Alle der Elemente senden bei hohen Temperaturen Licht aus, wie ihr sehen konntet. Doch für Elemente, wie wir sie verwendet haben, die eine Flammenfärbung aufweisen, geschieht dies schon bei den Temperaturen, die in einer Flamme herrschen. In unserem Fall einer Bunsenbrennerflamme."

Er nimmt einige Flummies aus ihrer Kiste und arrangiert sie nun in ineinader liegenden Kreisen auf dem Boden.

"Die Elektronen eines Atoms werden durch Zufuhr von Wärmeenergie, die wie ihr sehen konntet, durch eine Verbrennung entsteht, auf ein vom Atomkern weiter entferntes Energieniveau gehoben."

Er nimmt einen Flummie aus einem inneren Kreis und schiebt ihn in einen äußeren Kreis.

"Diese Elektronen besitzen nun also eine höhere potentielle Energie. Die negativ geladenen Elektronen fallen aber oft in den Bruchteilen von Sekunden wieder auf das energieärmere Ausgangs-Energieniveau zurück."

Er gibt dem Flummi einen starken Schubs zurück in Richtung seiner Ausgangsposition. Dieser kullert dadurch noch ein ganzes Stück weiter, doch das beachtet Sherlock nicht.

"Findest du nicht, dass sie für das alles noch etwas zu jung ist?", frage ich leise.

"Ich erkläre es dir später nochmal mit dem Bohrschen Atommodell.", sagt Sherlock irritiert.

Ich starre auf die kleinen Bälle auf dem Boden.

"Die beim Zurückfallen frei werdende Energie wird als Photon oder auch Lichtteilchen abgegeben. -wo ist eigentlich gerade ihr Quantenmechanik Kinderbuch? Ach, egal.- Man spricht jedenfalls von einem sogenannten Quant. Es ist durch eine genau definierte Energie und somit auch mit einer einzigen Wellenlänge gekennzeichnet"

Er greift nach dem ihm am nächsten liegenden Kuscheltier und lässt es sich in wellenartigen Bewegungen von den Flummies entfernen.

"Aber dieses Zurückfallen unserer Elektronen auf energieärmere Energieniveaus kann auch stufenweise erfolgen. Bei jedem Zurückfallen eines Elektrons auf ein energieärmeres Energieniveau gibt es nämlich nun ein Licht einer ganz bestimmten Wellenlänge die eine Farbe darstellt, und damit einer ganz bestimmten Energie, ab. So sind die Farben entstanden."

Er hält kurz inne, um seinen Worten einen dramatischen Nachdruck zu verleihen und fragt: "Was passiert nun, wenn wir mehrere Elemente auf einmal in die Flamme halten?"

Ich fange seine Hand mitten in der Bewegung und signalisiere ihm zu schweigen.

Rosie schläft tief und fest.

"Aber-"

Ich lege bedeutsam einen Finger auf meine Lippen und scheuche ihn aus dem Raum, nachdem er seine Sachen zusammengepackt hat.

Ich sehe meine Tochter an. Sie atmet ganz gleichmäßig. Bestimmt träumt sie jetzt von bunten Farben und eigenen außerordentlichen Experimenten.

Ich mache mir eine gedankliche Notiz, in nächster Zeit ganz besonders darauf zu achten, dass sich keine brennbaren Gegenstände in ihrer Nähe befinden.

Ich ziehe noch schnell den Rollläden hoch und öffne ein Fenster, denn bei diesen ganzen chemischen Dämpfen weiß man ja nie.

Milde Nachtluft weht mir entgegen. Ich atme tief ein.

Ich drücke Rosie noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann schleichen ich mich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer.

"Das war unglaublich.", flüstere ich Sherlock zu.

Mein Blick fällt auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Die Bunsenbrennerflamme leuchtet in allen Farben des Regenbogens.


	3. Der Geysir

Ich habe die Tür noch nicht komplett aufgestoßen, da kann ich schon lautes Geschepper irgendwo aus dem Inneren der Wohnung vernehmen. Schnell lege ich meine drei bis jetzt vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf balancierten Einkaufstüten ab und eile in Richtung des Lärms. Hinter mir kullern Brokkoli, Frischkäse und all die anderen mehr oder weniger gesunden Dinge aus diesen hervor. Doch gerade sind alle Gedanken an eine ausgewogene Kinder- und Sherlockernährung verflogen, denn nach dem hallenden Knall zu urteilen, ist gerade etwas schweres, metallenes auf den Boden der Badewanne herab gekracht. Mit ein paar hastigen Schritten habe ich die Distanz zwischen Eingang und Bad überquert und reiße die Tür auf. Mit wilden Bewegungen trete ich über die Schwelle, doch bei dem Anblick der sich mir bietet, friere ich sofort ein. Mit großen Augen lasse ich die sich vor mir abspielende Szene auf mich wirken. Auf dem Boden und dem Teppich sind überall Zahnbürsten, Seife, Cremes und alles was man im Bad noch so gebrauchen kann verteilt. Rosie thront im Waschbecken über all dem und hat auch schon das nächste Geschoss bereit über ihrem Kopf gehoben. In der Badewanne neben mir kniet Sherlock. Seine Kleidung ist komplett durchnässt und seine Locken kleben ihm platt auf der Stirn. Der Schlauch mitsamt Duschkopf hängt nutzlos über der Außenwand der Wanne, doch mein Fokus fällt schnell auf das lange Rohr, welches Sherlock triumphierend in die Luft hält.

"Was tut ihr hier gerade?", frage ich mit verwunderter Stimme.

Nach all den Jahren gelingt es Sherlock Holmes trotzdem immer wieder, mich zu überraschen.

"Einen Geysir.", sagt er, als solle mir das die Erleuchtung bringen.

Und schon hebt er mit seinem freien Arm Rosie auf und drängt sich an mir vorbei.

Ich lasse noch für einen Moment die Verwüstung, die einst unser Badezimmer gewesen war, auf mich wirken, bevor ich mich schweren Herzens abwende und den aus der Küche kommenden Geräuschen folge.

Rosie sitzt sicher auf ihrem Hochstuhl, das Rohr liegt vor ihr auf dem Küchentisch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Auf dem Herd dampft einsam und verlassen ein fast leerer Kessel vor sich hin.

Ich nehme ihn vom Herd und schalte die Platte aus.

Sherlock räumt währenddessen unseren Küchenschrank aus und verteilt Töpfe, Mixer, Rührgerät und Ähnliches auf dem Boden.

"Warum.?", frage ich, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll.

"Rosie wollte Tee trinken.", sagt er, als würde das alles erklären.

"Hast du ihr einen Tee gemacht?"

Sherlock, der immer noch halb im Küchenschrank hängt, hält inne.

"Nein.", sagt er etwas überrascht. "Aber John, jetzt vergiss doch mal den Tee, wir bauen jetzt einen Geysir. Wo ist der Campingkocher?"

"Einen Geysir?", antworte ich mit einer eigenen Frage. Wenn ich mich jetzt im Spiegel ansehen könnte, müsste ich vermutlich feststellen, dass meine Augenbrauen schon vor einigen Zentimetern unter meinem zerzausten Pony verschwunden sind.

"Versuche doch bitte ein wenig mitzukommen, John! Wir brauchen nur den Kocher, einen meiner Erlenmeyerkolben, das Rohr, einen Trichterförmigen Auffangbehälter, ein Wasserreservoir, ein paar Teebeutel -und einen Pfropfen!", sagt er. Schnell beugt er sich herunter, um im untersten Schrank herum zu kramen.

Er scheint schnell fündig geworden zu sein, denn nach einigen Sekunden stößt er einen siegreichen Laut aus und versucht sich aufzurichten. Mit einem lauten Rums knallt er mit dem Hinterkopf an das obere Regal. Mit einem fast jugendfreiem Fluch auf den Lippen und sich den HInterkopf reibend hält er mir den Gaskocher entgegen.

"Hier, nimm. Ich gehe noch schnell den Kolben holen… und den Pfropfen.", sagt er.

Flinke Hände drücken mir die Kochplatte in die Hand und schon ist Sherlock im anliegenden Schlafzimmer. Rosie scheint das Spektakel mittlerweile zu langweilig geworden zu sein, denn sie ist gerade dabei, sich aus ihrem Hochstuhl zu befreien. Mit unbeholfenen Fingerchen versucht sie an das vor ihr auf dem Tisch abgelegte Rohr zu gelangen. Mit wenigen Schritten bin ich an ihrer Seite und drücke sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz. Gerade rechtzeitig, um Sherlock wieder durch die Tür treten sehen zu können.

Mein Blick schweift nun über die auf dem Boden verteilten Küchengeräte.

'Ich werde das nicht aufräumen' sage ich mir. Ich weiß aber jetzt schon, dass ich diesen Vorsatz wahrscheinlich nicht einhalten werde.

Im Wohnzimmer scheppert es laut. Kurzentschlossen schnappe ich mir Rosie und betrete mit ihr auf dem Arm den Raum.

"Sherlock…"

Er reagiert nicht. Der "welterste Consulting Detective" kniet gerade auf dem Boden und befestigt unseren guten Trichter mit Panzertape an dem Rohr. Weder das eine, noch das andere wird wohl je wieder für dessen eigentliche Verwendung zu gebrauchen sein.

"Ein Geysir.", wiederhole ich und fühle mich dabei wie eine kaputte Schallplatte.

"Ja John, das hatten wir doch bereits geklärt. Durch das Wasser im Rohr ist das Wasser im Kolben mit etwa 1150 mbar einem erhöhten Druck ausgesetzt gegenüber dem üblichen Wert von 1013 mbar, welcher der normale Umgebungsdruck ist. Durch diesen erhöhten Druck kocht das Wasser nicht bei etwa 100°C, sondern erst bei etwa 104°C, also später. Warum das so ist, kannst du übrigens in ihrem Thermodynamik Kinderbuch nachlesen.  
Wenn es dann anfängt zu kochen, entstehen Dampfblasen, die das Wasser aus dem Rohr nach oben in den Trichter drücken. Der Druck erhöht sich also offensichtlich. Wenn kein flüssiges Wasser mehr im Rohr ist, drückt dieses auch nicht mehr auf das Wasser im Kolben. Der Druck im Kolben entspricht jetzt wieder dem der Umgebung mit 1013 mbar. Das Wasser hat aber immer noch eine Temperatur von 104°C was zu heiß ist, um bei diesem Druck flüssig zu bleiben. Es wird nun mit einem Schlag zu Wasserdampf und wir erhalten einen Geysir. Die Teebeutel sind für den guten Geschmack. In einfachen Worten 'Heißes Wasser macht Wuuuschhh'. Geklärt, oder?", erklärt er mit in die Luft gereckter Nase und wild gestikulierenden Händen.

Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, über Sherlocks abfälligen Ton zu stehen, nach dem heutigen Tag aber spüre ich mein Temperament nur so in mir sprudeln. Ich versuche es zu unterdrücken, aber es bricht aus mir hervor: "Gar nichts ist geklärt! Was fällt dir ein, unsere Dusche so zu demolieren? Wie sollen wir uns waschen? Wie sollen wir Rosie heute Abend baden? Ich bin Arzt, ich kann nicht einfach ungeduscht morgen zur Arbeit erscheinen! Und ist dir überhaupt klar, wie gefährlich kochendes und unkontrolliert durch die halbe Wohnung spritzendes Wasser Ist? In der Nähe von einem kleinen Kind? In der Nähe von Rosie? Ist dir überhaupt aufgefallen, wie es hier wieder aussieht? Alles liegt in der Gegend herum und ich bin derjenige, der später wieder alles aufräumen darf!"

Nun ist er ganz still. Er und Rosie schauen mich mit großen Augen an. Kurz darauf fängt sie an zu weinen.

War ich zu hart? Schon tut es mir Leid. Zwar nicht was ich gesagt habe, aber wie ich es gesagt habe. Keiner der Beiden ist für meine Wut oder meinen stressigen Tag verantwortlich.

Sherlock tritt mit zwei Schritten näher und nimmt mir Rosie vorsichtig aus dem Arm. Während ich mich schwer aufs Sofa fallen lasse, redet er ihr gut zu und wiegt sie sanft im Arm. Zwischen Erlenmeyerkolben und einem kleinen Sortiment aus verschiedenen Teebeuteln vergrabe ich erschöpft mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Nachdem Rosie sich beruhigt hat, schiebt Sherlock die Teebeutel achtlos auf den Boden und setzt sich neben mich.

"John-"

"Sherlock, ich war vielleicht eine Stunde weg. Ich komme zurück und die Wohnung ist ein Bild der Verwüstung. Das war gerade zu viel für mich.", sage ich schwach. Ich schaue ihn einen Moment lang an und es trifft mich.

"Ich- Ich bin alleinerziehend. Mit ZWEI Kindern.", seufze ich in meine Hände.

Er schaut mich durchdringend an, als hätte es noch eine Deduktion nötig, das Gesagte zu verstehen. Als müsse er an der Anzahl der Falten meines Pullovers abzählen, dass ich sauer auf ihn bin.

Ich will ihn schon einfach sitzen lassen, als er endlich den Mund aufmacht und sagt: "Ich räume wieder auf. Versprochen. Aber lass mich dir erst den Versuch zeigen. Ich werde die Dusche reparieren und ich habe auch an Schutzkleidung für Rosie gedacht"

Von irgendwo hinter der Couch holt er einen pinken, mit bunten Blumen bedruckten Regenmantel und einen dazu passenden Schirm hervor.

"Bitte?"

Mein Mitbewohner und meine Tochter schauen mich mit dem gleichen bettelnden Blick an. Ich frage mich, ob er diesen von ihr gelernt hat oder sie von ihm.

"Na gut."

Sofort springt er auf und steckt alle Materialien zusammen, bevor er den Campingkocher einschaltet und uns in die andere Ecke des Zimmers scheucht.

"Warte, bekomme ich etwa keine 'Schutzbekleidung'?", frage ich skeptisch.

Wieder ganz er selbst antwortet Sherlock: "Die Regenschirme stehen da, wo du sie das letzte mal abgestellt hast."

Hastig gehe ich in unseren Vorraum und greife den ersten Schirm, der mir entgegen fällt. Zurück im Wohnzimmer spanne ich diesen auf und halte auch Rosies kleineren über sie. Sherlock stellt sich etwas gebückt neben mich um auch noch Platz darunter zu finden. So stehen wir drei einige Minuten still nebeneinander, doch nichts passiert. Das Wasser brodelt fröhlich vor sich hin. Der Geruch nach Tee erfüllt den Raum. Gerade als Rosie beginnt unruhig zu werden, kann man ein fast zorniges zischen hören. Kurz darauf schießt eine hohe Fontäne aus dem metallenen Rohr und prasselt auf unsere Regenschirme nieder. Sherlock tritt begleitet von Rosies unbeholfenen Klatschen vor und schaltet die Kochplatte aus. Er dreht sich zu uns hebt die Arme und verbeugt sich.

Rosie ist noch immer ganz Aufgeregt und ich traue mich schon fast gar nicht, dem ganzen einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. "So, Sherlock hat noch viel zu tun und du", ich beuge mich herunter und gebe Rosies Nase einen Stups, "musst noch baden gehen!".

Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer halte ich nochmal kurz inne und kratze mich am Kopf.

"Der Wasserhahn wird ja wohl noch funktionieren?"


End file.
